I'm not a murderer
by BlaineTheUnicorn
Summary: "Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Mais ce qui m'interpelle c'est qu'il a le teint extrêmement blanc." vampire!Blaine. :) enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not a murderer.**

Je me présente : Kurt Hummel, 17 ans, je vis seul avec mon père et ma vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Pourquoi ? Car le fait que je sois gay dérange. Mais peut importe, ils peuvent me traiter, me plaquer contre les casiers, me jeter dans les poubelles, ça ne m'atteins pas. Au contraire, ça me rends plus fort et je sais qu'un jour je pourrais me retourner et leur dire « regarde-moi maintenant. Regarde ce que je suis devenu », mais pendant ce temps, je suis affalé sur cette table, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce cours tellement ennuyant.

- Mr Hummel asseyez vous correctement s'il vous plait, si vous voulez dormir, vous restez chez vous !

Je me redresse et la dévisage, ce qui la force à continuer son cours. Mme Pontu est ma prof de français, c'est une très vieille femme un peu folle qui cri tout le temps pour rien et qui remonte ses lunettes sans arrêts, ça a le don de m'énerver, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Tout à coup je sors de ma rêverie car quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte, un garçon -plutôt sexy- entre.

- Ah ! Mr Anderson entrez, asseyez vous à côté de Kurt au fond de la classe, en espérant qu'il se réveille un peu, soupire la vieille femme.

Le garçon se dirige vers ma table et me regarde puis il s'assoit à côté de moi. Du coin l'œil je l'analyse en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, il a des cheveux bruns et bouclés, des yeux vert/noisette, il porte un jean et un t-shirt blanc en col V. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau_. Mais ce qui m'interpelle c'est qu'il a le teint extrêmement **blanc**. Quand je reviens à mes esprits je me rends compte qu'il me sourit, je baisse la tête d'un air gêné, puis il entame la conversation :

- Hey, je m'appelle Blaine. Blaine Anderson, me dit il en gardant ce sourire qui le rend extrêmement irrésistible.

Je redresse la tête et lui sourit à mon tour.

- Kurt Hummel.

- Je me demandais si tu pouvais me faire visiter un petit peu après, je suis nouveau. Enfin si ça te dérange pas…

Je le regarde perplexe, surpris qu'il me le demande à moi.

- Non ça me dérange pas du tout ! Au contraire, je suis content de pouvoir te rendre servi-

- Les garçons au fond, on se tait ! C'est pas le starbucks du coin ici, vous êtes là pour travailler !, cria Mme Pontu.

- Cet prof me rend ouf, je sais pas ce qui me retient de lui lancer ma trousse dessus, vraiment.

Mon commentaire fit rire Blaine. Il a le rire le plus mignon du monde. _Calme toi Kurt, ça se trouve ce mec n'est même pas gay. _Mais il fallait l'avouer : Blaine était très mignon.

Après le cours, je lui ai fait visiter l'établissement comme convenu et nous avons passé un bon moment. Mes yeux en avaient profités pour se poser sur ses fesses à quelques moments… Kurt. Stop.

La journée se termine enfin et je rentre chez moi. Je raconte ma nouvelle rencontre à mon père puis je vais me coucher : je suis tellement épuisé. Mais ce Blaine reste dans mes pensées, impossible de dormir. Peut être que le coup de foudre existe vraiment ?

Le lendemain, j'arrive au lycée plus fatigué que jamais. Puis, je sens une main qui me prends par l'épaule et qui me pousse violemment contre les casiers. Karofsky. Ma joue a heurté la porte d'un casier qui était ouvert et je saigne. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Karofsky s'en va en tapant dans la main de ses abrutis de gorilles, tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres. Je me relève difficilement et cherche un mouchoir dans mon sac quand quelqu'un arrive :

- Tu vas bien ?

C'est Blaine. En voyant ma joue, il tire une grimace, ça doit pas être très beau à voir. Il prend le mouchoir qui se trouve entre mes mains et m'essuie le sang que j'ai sur le visage. Sa main est glaciale, je sursaute, mais m'habitue à ce contact. Ses yeux sont plus clair que d'habitude, j'aurais juré qu'ils étaient plus foncé avant qu'il ne voit le sang sur ma joue !

- Merci.

- De rien. Ca t'arrive souvent ?, me demande t-il.

- Oui assez. Le fait que je sois gay ne leur plait pas. Donc ils utilisent la violence, parfois je me demande ce qu'ils ont dans la tête.

- Avant j'étais dans une école avec que des garçons ou il y avait une tolérance zéro pour la violence, donc je n'avais pas ce genre de problème.

- Donc tu es… ?

- Gay. Oui je le suis.

_Oh mon Dieu il est gay ! Inspire, expire… ne laisse pas cette chance passer Kurt !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Deux semaines ont passés, Blaine et moi sommes très proches, il est là quand j'ai besoin de lui et je suis là quand il a besoin de moi, on ne se lâche plus d'une semelle. Chaques matin je me réveille essoufflé et dans une situation, comment dire... comprométante. Oui, il me hante jusque dans mes rêves. Ce matin je me réveille et prends directement une douche, ensuite je m'habille, me prépare un bon café et me pose devant la télé. Les dimanches sont tellements ennuyants.**

Après quelques minutes à regarder la télé, mon téléphone vibre et un grand sourrire se déssine sur mon visage : c'est Blaine.

Salut toi. :) Ça te dis une petite balade dans le parc en bas de chez moi ?

Oh. C'est la première fois qu'il me demande de sortir... Je répondis à son message :

Bien sûr, je suis là dans 10 minutes. ;)

Je me dépêche de me préparer, je vérifie une dizaine de fois si ma coiffure est intact et rajoute de la laque, j'enfile mon manteau, mets mon écharpe et sors de chez moi. Des frissons parcours tout mon corps, il y a un vent frais qui caresse mon visage pendant que je marche. Après quelques minutes à marcher dans le froid, j'arrive enfin près du parc et aperçois Blaine, plus magnifique que jamais. En me voyant approcher il me sourit. Comment peut-on être aussi irrésistible ?

- Te voilà. Je t'attendais impatiemment.

- Ah oui ?, dis-je surpris.

- Oui, je voulais vraiment te voir...

Ce que me dit Blaine me fit vraiment plaisir.

- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?, dis-je en le taquinant.

- Ben, j'aime quand tu es là, je me sens bien avec toi, déclare Blaine en baissant la tête.

Je peux remarquer qu'il est un peu gêné et mets ses mains dans les poches de son manteau tout en gardant la tête baissé. On marche dans le parc, sans dire un mot, on regarde les enfants s'amuser et d'autres se chamailler. Tout à coup j'ai un frisson qui n'échape pas à Blaine.

- Hum..., il hésita, tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ? C'est vrai que c'était pas très intelligent de ma part de te demander de sortir par ce froid, il me regarda, attendant ma réponse.

- Oui je veux bien ! Je vais geler sur place si on reste dehors !, dis-je en rigolant.

On arriva essouflé devant sa porte car l'ascenseur était en panne et il habitait au 5ème étage. Il pénetra sa clé dans la serrure, fit deux tours et ouvra la porte. Blaine posa son manteau sur une chaise, je fis de même.

- Nous voilà chez moi !, dit-il, c'est un peu petit mais ça me suffit.

J'inspècte l'endroit et remarque qu'il n'y a qu'un lit.

- Tu vis tout seul..?

- Oui.

Je ne vais pas aller chercher plus loin dans la conversation, c'est peut être un peu trop personnel...

- Tu veux regarder un film ?, reprit t-il.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Okay, film romantique, d'horreur, d'action... comme tu veux.

- Mmh... tiens film d'horreur ! Ça fait longtemps.

Blaine mit le film et on s'asseya sur le canapé. En réalité, j'ai choisi un film d'horreur pour pouvoir me tenir à son bras et c'est exactement ce que je fit, je me raprochait de lui et pris sa main mais la relâcha aussitôt.

- Pourquoi ta main est tout le temps si froide ?, demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas...

Je repris sa main malgré qu'elle soit extrêmement froide, c'est étrange quand même. Au fur et à mesure du film, je m'endormit dans les bras de Blaine qui étaient, eux aussi, glaciales. A la fin du film, il éteignit la télé et je sentis ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur mon front. J'ouvris les yeux. Son visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, je me noyais dans ses yeux noisettes, puis, il franchit le pas, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. Je répondis immédiatement à son baiser et laissa ma langue caresser la sienne. Je me plaça au dessus de Blaine et déposa ma marque dans le creux de son cou. Ses mains se baladaient sur mes fesses, rapprochant mes hanches des siennes. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était déjà dur, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mes mains voulaient toucher chaque parties de son corps puis Blaine dis entre deux baiser :

- Le... le lit...

Je m'éxecuta et emmena Blaine sur le lit. Il enleva mon t-shirt et je fis pareil avec le sien. Dieu, que c'est si agréable de sentir une peau nue contre la sienne, comment ai-je pu vivre sans connaître ça ?

- Tu crois que je peux rester dormir ?, je lui murmurais à l'oreille.

- Oh que oui, il déclara en m'embrassant.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla dans les bras de Blaine ce qui me remplit de bonheur. Des images de la veille me revinrent : j'avais couché avec Blaine. Je venais de perdre ma virginité avec Blaine Devon Anderson et ne regrettais rien, hier ne pouvais pas être plus parfait. C'était magique. Blaine se réveilla à son tour et me pris dans ses bras, il me murmura :

- Je t'aime Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

Mon premier amour avait donc enfin fini par arriver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver (il est un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner :P) je m'excuse, j'avais pas trop le temps en ce moment. :/ enfin bref l'important c'est que maintenant il est là. :D j'espère que vous aimerez et continuez de mettre des reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça m'encourage, merci. :)**

* * *

"_Deux victimes ont été retrouvé mortes hier soir, entièrement vidée de leur sang, alors qu'elles se baladaient en forêt aux alentours de 21h..."_

- Eh rallume la télé j'écoutais !, s'exclama Burt.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses regarder de pareil absurditées..., dis-je montant les yeux au ciel, bon j'y vais, je vais être en retard, à ce soir papa.

- A ce soir mon grand, passe une bonne journée.

* * *

Et c'est repartis pour une semaine de cours, c'est tellement ennuyant... Heureusement qu'il y a Blaine. Il me rend complètement dingue, c'est vrai quoi, chaque sourire, chaque mouvement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça sexy. Ça en devient perturbant lorsque qu'on a des cours en commun. On est très proche, je l'aime, il m'aime, mais j'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître de lui. Il ne se confit pas trop à moi, je devrais aimer ce côté mysterieux mais il l'est un petit peu trop à mon goût.

- Hey bébé.

Blaine me pris par la taille et m'embrassa en plein milieu du couloir, je mis mes bras autour de son cou et approfondis le baiser.

- Si je pouvais avoir des bonjour comme ça tous les matins, je serais le garçon le plus heureux du monde.

- Eh les salopes faites ça chez vous, vous me donnez envie de vomir.

- La ferme David !, je m'écriai.

- Pardon ?, je me retrouvai par terre sans même réaliser qu'il venait juste de me pousser volontairement contre un casier, la prochaine fois tu réflechiras avant de parler, et il partit en cours en rigolant avec ses amis de son équipe de foot.

- Kurt ! Ça va ?

Blaine se baissa pour me ramasser.

- Non ça ne va pas ! J'en ai marre, c'est devenu presque une normalité pour moi ! Me faire constament jetter contre les casiers, et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis gay ! Il n'y a pas de place pour nous dans ce monde, Blaine.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur mon visage puis Blaine me serra contre lui.

- Calme-toi, je suis là, la prochaine fois qu'il recommence tu me le dis, je reglerais ça et crois moi sur parole, il ne t'embêtera plus.

- Merci mais David ne sera pas le seul homophobe que je croiserais dans ma vie, il y en aura beaucoup d'autres, il faut juste que j'apprenne à vivre avec.

- Kurt, ce sont des abrutis, ne perds pas ton temps avec ces gens là.

Blaine ne me regardait plus dans les yeux à présent, il fixait mon poignet qui était en sang. Et merde y en a sur ma veste, j'ai du me rattraper sur une porte de casier. Blaine fixait toujours mon poignet et je commençais a trouver ça bizar.

- Blaine, ça va ? Tu as l'air pertubé...

Pas de réponse. Il commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur, je l'observais attentivement, il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur ma blessure, puis ses yeux devinrent d'un noir profond.

- Tes yeux ! Ils sont-

Il détourna le regard aussitôt et se tourna de manière à ce que je ne puisse pas voir son visage.

- Euh j'ai... j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil, dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Blaine regarde moi !

Il se retourna, ses yeux étaient parfaitement normaux. Je suis pas fou, je sais ce que j'ai vu !

- Mais tes yeux ils étaient...

- Je dois te laisser, on se voit plus tard ?

Avant même que je puisse répondre il était déjà parti.

* * *

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis le petit incident et je n'ai pas revu Blaine depuis, il ne répond pas à mes messages, il n'y a personne chez lui. Il s'est volatilisé d'un jour à l'autre sans rien dire à personne. Pourquoi cette soudaine disparition ? Une semaine, deux semaines, puis trois. Toujours aucune trace de lui. Je suis inquiet comme jamais et tellement en colère contre lui. Pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi il ne m'appelle pas ? Et pourquoi diable est-il parti !? Tant de questions sans réponses... Il me manque... tellement !

- Kurt, si quelque chose ne va pas, je suis là tu sais, mon père m'observait, inquiet.

- Oui je sais, c'est juste que..., ma voix se brisa. Des larmes menaçaient de couler le long de mon visage puis je respirais un grand coup et continua :

- C'est Blaine il... il est parti, je ne pu retenir mon chagrin plus longtemps et m'éffondra dans les bras de mon père.

- Comment ça parti ?

- Ça fait plus de trois semaines, il ne répond pas aux messages, il ne vient plus en cours.

- Crois moi, si il t'aime, il reviendra. Et je suis sûre qu'il le fera.

- J'espère que tu as raison, dis-je en sechant mes larmes.

"_Un jeune homme a été tué hier soir, sur son cou il y a une énorme morsure, comme les victimes précédentes. Ces attaques animales deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes et inquiétantes..." _

Burt monta le son de la télé.

- Ça devient louche cet histoire, traine pas trop dehors !

- Papa, c'est probablement un loup, pas de quoi s'affoler c'est pas comme si je passais mon temps dans la forêt. Au fait, est-ce que ce soir je peux sortir ? Je vais juste au parc près de chez Blaine hisoire de réflechir à tout ça...

- Oui bien sûr, rentre pas trop tard.

- T'inquiètes pas.

J'enfila mon manteau et sortit. Arrivé au parc, je m'assis sur un banc et ferma les yeux. Soudains, j'entendis le cri aigu d'une femme près des arbres derrière le tobogan, je courrus pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe. À ma grande surprise, je vis Blaine et la jeune femme était allongée par terre, inconsciente.

- Blaine !? Mais qu'est-ce que-

- Je... je suis venue à son secours...un homme...l'a frappé et, et quand il m'a vu il s'est sauvé..., il avait l'air de chercher ses mots et il n'avait pas l'air très sûr de ce qu'il disait mais peut importe, on appella une abulance et elle arriva aussitôt. La jeune femme ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé, elle avait été frappé à la tête trop violemment.

Alors que je parlais avec une des infirmières, Blaine en profita pour s'échapper, croyant que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je le suivi en courrant. Puis je réussi à le rattraper à l'exterieur de l'hopital.

- BLAINE !

Il se retourna vers moi.

- Kurt... Tu m'as suivi ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, OÙ t'étais passé pendant ces 3 SEMAINES ? Et pourquoi tu ne répondais pas aux messages ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître, je ne sais absolument rien sur toi !

Il baissa la tête. Il n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est pour toi que je suis parti, c'est pour ton bien...

- Pour mon bien ? Le simple fait de ne pas savoir où tu es me rends malade Blaine, sans toi j'y arrive pas !

Blaine me regardait d'un air désolé.

- Kurt, je suis pas une bonne personne, je suis dangereux. Éloigne toi de moi.

Et il partit en courant, l'air déguouté de lui-même. Mais ces mots résonaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi Blaine lui avait-il dit de s'éloigner de lui ?

* * *

**Alors ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez please. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà (enfin!) le chapire 4. :)**

**Enjoy ! x**

* * *

Ou_ es-tu ? - Kurt_

_Blaine s'il te plait répond moi. - Kurt_

_Je t'en pris il faut qu'on parle. - Kurt_

__Aucune réponse.

Peut-être que c'était sa façon de rompre avec moi ? Pourquoi serait-il un danger pour moi comme il me l'a dit la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? Il doit surement me cacher quelque chose, il vit tout seul, il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille ou de son passé. Et puis il y a ses yeux... ils étaient devenus si obscur en voyant mon poignet en sang. Blaine Anderson est une bien grande énigme.

_Rejoins-moi au parc. – Blaine_

Oh. Il s'est enfin décidé à me répondre. Je regardai l'heure : 22h40. Il est tard, mon père doit surement s'être endormi devant une de ces émissions du vendredi soir. Je mis une veste et pris mes chaussures à la main et marchais délicatement dans le salon. Je pu apercevoir mon père en train de dormir, la voie est libre je peux sortir tranquillement. Je m'arrêtais devant mon porche pour lacer mes chaussures, puis je me mis en route pour le parc. J'allais enfin pouvoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Dès que je l'aperçu, j'eus une boule au ventre. Il s'approcha de moi avec un faible sourire.

- Salut…, dit-il.

- Salut.

- Ça va depuis ? Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu...

Pauvre idiot, à ton avis c'est la faute de qui ? Il m'énerve mais je l'aime malgré tout. Je lui répondis :

- Hum, eh bien mon petit ami m'évite, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un mois et se dit « dangereux » pour moi. Est-ce que je vais bien ? La réponse est non.

Blaine n'arrivait pas à me regarder dans les yeux, il était rempli de culpabilité, je peux le lire sur son visage. Il reprit :

- Et les cours comment ça se passe ?

- BLAINE. Arrête de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé ! Arrête d'éviter le sujet et par pitié arrête de disparaître ! Parle-moi, explique-moi, je…, je pris une grande inspiration, s'il te plait… je t'aime et tu me manque.

Blaine redressa sa tête à ces paroles et me regardait dans les yeux. Il avait l'air terrifié, mais par quoi ? Qu'a-t-il de si important à me cacher ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire… Je suis tellement désolé Kurt je te jure, si je le pouvais je t'aurais tout dis le jour de notre rencontre mais c'est tellement plus compliqué que ça.

- Arrête avec tous ces secrets merde ! Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille, de tes anciens amis, de ta vie avant d'arriver ici… En fait, je réalise que je ne te connais pas.

- Kurt je dois y aller, je ne suis pas bon pour toi.

- Non tu vas nulle part !

- Mais putain Kurt quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je fais ça pour ton bien !?, Blaine était maintenant furieux, tu te souviens cette fille je t'ai dit qu'elle s'était fait frappé à la tête par un homme ? Cet homme c'est moi, j'allais la tuer, comme tous les autres, bordel !

Je restais choqué de ce que j'entendais. Que veut-il dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas… ''_J'allais la tuer, comme tous les autres _'' est-ce que ça veut dire que… oh mon dieu. Toutes ces attaques dans la forêt, c'était donc Blaine ! Je mis ma main devant ma bouche d'un air dégouté et regardait mon petit ami comme si c'était la plus horrible chose au monde.

- Mon dieu mais comment tu as pu tuer tous ces innocents, ils ont tous une famille, des amis, tu as pensé à ça !? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Blaine écoute moi !

Blaine était déconnecté, il ne m'écoutait plus et regardait une jeune fille qui se plaignait et enlevait sa sandale car elle venait de se couper le doigt de pied avec un bout de verre.

Il tourna son regard vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux, peu à peu ses yeux devenait noir et cette fois ci, il ne se cacha pas, ils étaient tellement noir qu'on pourrait y voir la mort elle-même. Je le regardait toujours avec dégout, il versa une larme et murmura :

- Kurt je suis tellement désolé.

En un clin d'œil il s'était jeté sur la jeune fille en lui mordant le cou. Je couru pour essayer de la sauver mais je m'arrêtais, voyant du sang dégoulinant le long de sa nuque. J'assistais à une scène horrible, je me mis à crier pour dire à Blaine d'arrêter. Puis je réalisais qu'il était en train de boire son sang. C'est impossible, ça peut pas être ce que je pense, ça n'existe pas… peut être que si. J'étais maintenant en pleure.

- Qui es-tu ?, dis-je désespéré, ne pouvant rien faire pour cette pauvre fille qui n'avait rien demandé, qui rejoignait peut être son copain ou sa famille et qui maintenant allait surement mourir devant mes yeux.

Blaine lâcha enfin son corps et se redressa doucement, il la regardait et pleurait. Il essuya sa bouche pleine de sang et me regarda, j'aperçu ses deux énormes canines redevenir normales et ses yeux redevenir verts/noisettes.

- Je suis un monstre Kurt, je suis un _vampire._ Lorsque je vois du sang je ne peux pas me contrôler, je te le jure que je ne le fais pas par plaisir je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas, je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de toutes ces personnes.

- Pourtant tu t'es bien contrôlé les deux fois ou je saignais.

- Avec toi c'est différent. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et l'amour est plus fort que tout. Le fait que je puisse te faire du mal me rend malade, Kurt.

Je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais lui répondre, dans son regard je sais qu'il est sincère. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il a tué ces gens.

- Tu n'a pas besoin de t'éloigner de moi pour me protéger. Je n'ai pas peur, je sais que tu ne me mordras jamais. Je pense que tu as besoin d'aide. Je vais t'aider à vivre comme une personne normale car je t'aime et je ne supporterais pas que tu t'en aille encore une fois.

- Tu m'aimes toujours après tous ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu n'es pas toi-même lorsque tu vois du sang, ce n'est pas ta faute. Le Blaine que je connais n'est pas un tueur, c'est pour ça que tu pleures, tu déteste ce que tu es. Je vais t'aider.

- Mais comment ?

- Comme tu l'as dit, l'amour est plus fort que tout.

Je lui souris et il me sourit en retour. Il me caressa la joue et je fermais les yeux. Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon front et me murmura à l'oreille :

- merci.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux il avait disparu mais j'étais soulagé car je sais que cette fois-ci lorsque j'irais en cours, il serait là.

* * *

**Reviews reviews reviews, ça prends 2 secondes et c'est gratuit. C'est fou non ?**

**Pour le prochain chapitre je sais pas quand je le posterais.. sinon passez un bon réveillon et bonne année. :3**


End file.
